nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible
Prologue Life was as usual in Group 935. Richtofen buzzily whizzed past to the labs, bumbling to himself. Groph and Schuster were re-reading lab documents. Samantha and Xena played with dolls on the floor. Maxis shifted his glasses, reading indepth on a novel called, "Shadows of Corruption." Sophia glanced at him and blushed. He caught her eye warily, then quickly glanced back down. "Yeek!" Richtofen's startled hiss sounded from around a corner. Maxis set the book down, and walked in slowly. "Vat exactly is ze matter this time, Doctor?" Maxis groaned. Richtofen stepped out from behind a sleek iron door. "Come see vor yourself, sir." Richtofen replied sharply, eyes narrow. Maxis walked in. Richtofen pulled out a pencil and tapped the patient. It groaned, and lashed out with its teeth, but the german whipped his hand back, almost smacking Maxis, and stared in amusement. His green eyes mischeviously glimmered. "Ze patient died just two minutes ago, and look vat happened!" he squealed. Maxis cocked his head as Richtofen turned around, giggling madly. "Call in Samantha, I need to show her something." Confused, the young boss quickly called for his daughter. Her dark brown hair bounced against her back as she ran in, teddy in hands. It was only then when Richtofen had withdrawn a gun, pointing it right at them. Chapter 1 I might as well start fresh with the beginning. "Edward, pass the ball!" See that cute little boy right there, with the shaggy black hair, the large glasses, and the emerald eyes? That's me. "B-but...Benjamin! I don't vant to play ball." My twin brother; Edward Richtofen. Not all twins are identical. You could tell Ed and I apart by our hair color. Mine was dark-as I mentioned earlier, black-and his was dark brown. My parents were, sadly, very, very poor. They could not afford to keep more than two children, and my little sister was always sick. So one day, a young couple named Lucille and Bruno Maxis took me away. They had me renamed me Ludvig Maxis. However, my new mom and dad were rich and happy to take care of me. On the dark side, they raised me to respect my twin brother and remember my past family. Sadly, over time, Richtofen didn't recognize me anymore. In his mind, he had entirely erased my existance. It was only him and my little sister Antoinette. From a distance, at the park, I watched them play. They were happy. But my former parents, as I could tell, horribly mistreated them. One year, when I was 8, I was in his class. I tried to tell him, tried to get him to recognize me, but he didn't understand what I was explaining. He shrugged it aside and we became close friends. As I dwelve deeper into the dark of my past, remember: Even psychopaths can be family; and you don't leave family behind. Chapter 2 "Edward!" Kramer and I drop our basketballs and scurry towards the small horde of angry kids. "Like this, nerd?" A fist cracks. Edward falls down. The process repeats. "Back off our friend!" Kramer snaps, shoving a blonde-haired kid aside. The kid is Alois. He's a bratty twit who hangs out with hotshots to get his way. Sven grabs Alois' shoulder and yanks him back. "Let it go. We'll beat up nerd bunch sometime later." Edward picks up his glasses and scattered books. I shake my head and pull him to his feet. "Where'd you get the black eye?" I know Alois couldn't possibly be tough enough to make that hard a hit. "My dad happened." He grits his teeth, emerald eyes watery as he adjusts his black-framed glasses, putting a hand to a blue bruise on his pale cheek. I pat Edward on the back and walk with him and Kramer to school. Poor Richtofen. Chapter 3 Now, I'm not a good storyteller. I'm dead now, remember? But I can clearly remember all the pain it was, to know your brother but he doesn't know you. Does that make sense? But one thing that made up for it....was Casella. Some of you might of heard of Edward's sweetheart, Lilith. She died. But no, Casella was the Juliet to my Romeo. It started in Highschool... MORE COMING SOON